Medusa Gorgon
Medusa Gorgon was a Witch and one of the three Gorgon Sisters. She was also the mother of the Demon Swordsman, Crona Makenshi. Formerly a nurse in the DWMA, she secretly plotted to release the Kishin from his sealing and succeeded with the assistance of her group of associates. Medusa Gorgon is one of the main antagonists within the Soul Eater series. Statistics *'Name': Medusa *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': Likely 800 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Witch *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 50 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Yellow *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': Crona Makenshi (Son) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Medusa's Magic *'Standard Equipment': Snakes *'Weaknesses': As a Witch, an evil Magic User, Medusa Gorgon is thus vulnerable to those who possess an Anti-Demon Wavelength or one of the Great Traditional Techniques of the Scythe-Meister. In addition, although Medusa has an extremely strong defense, Franken Stein explained that her own pride could potentially cause her to let down her guard long enough for a skilled fighter to exploit her opening. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Vector Arrow *'Voice Actor': Houko Kuwashima Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with snakes, Tens of Meters with projectiles *'Intelligence': Genius (A brilliant scientist, skilled in emotional manipulation, and capable of executing multi-step plans over months and years to her benefit.) Appearance Medusa is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. While she wears various outfits over the course of the series, the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. It is notable that she is barefoot when not in disguise with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards. Personality When acting as DWMA's nurse, Medusa presents herself as a caring and supportive member of the staff, even to the point of comforting Maka Albarn when she displayed her insecurities as a Meister and showing "concern" for other students within the academy such as Soul Eater. However, as Franken Stein pointed out, Medusa herself is "full of lies" and in actuality cares little for anyone but seemingly herself. Being a scientist, she also tends to views things like a researcher to the point of using actual individuals such as her own child, for experiments. In addition, she can be viewed as irredeemable, willing to manipulate anyone for her goals and even abandon her own child after deeming them a "failure". Perhaps Medusa's greatest strength, however, is her cunning and intellect. Often enough, she forms complex plans that even the DWMA at times fails to counter and tends to learn from her own mistakes. She even feels blasphemy is part of the nature of being a Witch. However, despite these dark and manipulative traits, even Medusa can possess some love, admitting to Franken Stein that she does have genuine feelings for him and with Arachne even confirming this notion. However, as Stein even pointed out, she most likely has an inability to truly understand the concept of love. When subjected to Tezca Tlipoca's Reflect (despite not even being the intended target), it also is revealed that even Medusa herself, to some unknown degree, is aware of her treatment to Crona and even harbors some amount of guilt. Medusa herself isn't infallible to even being subject to other emotions such as nervousness to the point of actually fidgeting, seen when she was going to meet Death face-to-face for the first time. Oddly enough, despite her own horrendous actions and rather odd tentancies (going barefoot and the way she expresses love) she find the antics of the DWMA upper brass utterly absurd, and impossible to manage. This is demontrated during her time in Rachels body when she got fed up with Death and Spirit, and later during her fight with Justin Law and Tezca Tlipoca. History Main Skills and Equipment Snakes: Medusa's body contains a vast amount of snakes are loyal to her. *'Light Serpent': Snakes that are normally concealed on her arms as tattoos, sending them shooting forward in order to bite the opponent. Medusa's Magic: Medusa's signature Magic, this allows her to control of the 1,000 "snakes" within her body, in which take the appearance of angular vectors, in which she claims will allow no "prey" coming close to ever get away. These arrows also have various, unique functions such as being able to bend, ricochet, and pierce targets, while also taking on properties of sharp blades when slashing and cutting. Her snakes also can increase the aggression and confidence within an individual and allow her track, watch, and communicate from a snake within an individual. Those affected by her magic will have a snake around their soul. *'Vector Magic Attacks': **'Vector Arrow': Attacks with one of her arrows. ***'Analysis Disassemble': Using numerous Vector Arrows, Medusa is able to pull things, such as a magical coating, apart. ***'Steam Vector': This attack surrounds Medusa with her Vector Arrows making a spinning tornado-like shield. She has also demonstrated the ability to compress the Vector Arrows following this attack on command, to surround and crush an opponent. ***'Vector Boost': A magic that doubles the power drawn in the direction of the arrow. ***'Vector Conduct': A technique used to see hidden marks. ***'Vector Plate': A technique that places an arrow on the ground that launches whosoever stands over it in the direction it's pointing. ***'Tail Snake': A specific Vector Arrow that is located protruding out of Medusa's rear in the manner of a tail, as its name suggests. The Tail Snake serves its purpose well in keeping Medusa balanced if she is in danger of falling or losing her balance. ***'Vector Blade': Creates a sword out of various Vectors, which can be used to shoot the user's Wavelength towards the intended target. *'Snake Bomb': Places an indeterminate number of snakes from her body into another's, forcing the afflicted into servitude as the snakes will detonate on her command. *'Serpent Whip': Medusa extends one of her snakes to strike from afar. Soul Protect: An advanced form of magic developed by Witches to neutralize their soul's wavelength, effectively camouflaging it and making it appear as if it were a normal human soul. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Order Category:Gorgon Family Category:Former Members of DWMA Category:Medusa's Faction Category:Soul Eater Characters Category:Antagonist